1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for establishing a network using pre-set IP information when a host is plugged in to a wired or wireless network.
2. Background of the Related Art
In the conventional art, the 802.3 Ethernet adopts a method for establishing a network by manually varying TCP/IP settings according to where a cable is plugged in for access.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.